wake up call
by Kindred01
Summary: John is a sleep and Sherlock wants to touch JW/SH


Sherlock watched John sleep on the sofa, he wondered why he didn't sleep in his head but he saw he was still wearing his shoe and his coat and bag lay on the floor by the door he must have come in from work he thought to himself, then he saw the tent in the good Doctor's jeans Sherlock bit his lips and moves closer to him and let his hand touch the lump in the jeans and John moaned as the detective warped his long pale fingers around the man's erection feeling the size under the clothes, the dark hair man eyes widen at the feel of the size under his hand, pulling his hand away he couldn't help but unbuckle John's belt and open his jean's open releasing Doctor John Watson's large thick cock.

He had no idea why he was even doing this but he couldn't stop himself, he watched John's face and he stroked him moving his hand slowly up and down the man's cock feeling it get harder and harder by the second the doctor moaned and rolled his head to the side, his chest heaving a little when Sherlock saw the pre cum pool at the top of the cock he bent closer to it and swiped his tongue across the head "Urrrh Sherlock!" came the gasp, he froze and turn to look at the dusty blondes face and saw his eyes were still closed his cheeks were pink no bright red, John was dreaming about him he turned back to the cock in his hand and nibbled his lips before he brought his lips to the weeping member and took him into his mouth and let his tongue swirled around the head of the taste of his cum it was sweet with a slight bitterness to it he thought, bulling back he looked down and saw it standing and covered in his spit.

Biting his lip he wanted to do more but it was such a bad idea if John woke up he …oh boy he didn't want to know what he would do but he had his own ache that he wanted to cure, so in the end his bodily aches won and he took off his trousers and boxers off and left his shirt on as he moved to saddled John careful not to wake him, he held the man's cock at his entrance and pushed the tip of the doctor's member into him making him hiss as he let himself slide down until he sat there frozen there was a burning pain stretching out thought him as he held back the tears in his eyes "Sher…Sherlock?" Came the voice though the haze of his brain, snapping his eyes open he saw John looking at him

"I…John…urrrr?"

"A speechless Sherlock." John smiled as he pushed his hips up into the man above him

"Urrh J…John!" He cried out as his hand gripped the doctor's shirt as John's hand gripped his hips as he thrusts up into him making Sherlock bring his hips down to met his "Oh lord John again." He moaned as he felt the man's cock touch the bundle of nerves inside of him making him see starts

"God…you're…so…tight!" John grunted as he pulled him down to a sloppy kiss before twisting themselves around so the detective was on his back as his doctor grabbed the front of Sherlock's the fabric if his purple shit and ripped it open, button's popped every were John let a growl out as he looked at the pale skin under that damned shirt

"J…John please." Sherlock beg

"Beg again." He growled as he started to slowly thrust into the man under him as he watched the thin man's face flushed as sweat formed on his body

"J…John cl…close please." Lending down he pulled Sherlock's legs out and whispered in his ear

"I like it when you beg." He purred as he started to pounded into him

"OH GOD JOHN!" he screamed as those nerves were continually hit

"Cum for me Sherlock want you to cum for me." John whispered in his ear as he bite down on his shoulder, Sherlock screamed as he climax between him and John's stomach as he felt the man above him released inside of him.

Minutes passed before either of them moved, talked or breathed, John was the first to speak "Sh…Sherlock I have no idea why you did that but that was brilliant."

"I am going to be in pain later."

"Oh no doubt." John said as he went to pull out

"No don't!" Sherlock said grabbed the man's arms "Can we just stay like this?" he asked smiling John grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered themselves

"We can stay like this." He said as he kicked his shoes off and nuzzled into his neck.


End file.
